the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Luke Fails (Slave Leia Alternate Ending)
Original Credit goes to Anonymous. After Luke had missed catching his lightsaber, he soon was sent into the Sarlacc by Jabba's goons. He was soon followed by Han, Chewie, and even Lando who was discovered by his fellow Guards when attempting to aid his friends. Leia watched in horror as her friends were devoured realizing what was ahead in her future. Jabba gloated in triumph to all of his minions and then pulled his scantily clad slave back to him. Too stunned to react to the pull on her collar, Leia was forced face-to-face with her hideous master, running right into his clutches. Jabba wrapped his arms around his beautiful captive, putting one hand behind her head, stroking her soft hair, while the other one went down to her rear, groping it. Leia was still too stunned from the death of her friends to react to her master's advances. Their bodies were so close that Leia's nose was touching his. Jabba gazed lustfully into her gorgeous face and said, "Now that Solo is gone, you can now learn to love me instead." After saying this Jabba licked her up from her neck, across her face, and into her mouth, making out with her. Leia soon began to struggle in Jabba's grasp but Jabba kept a firm grip on the back off her head and on her round butt. She soon started to squeal in disgust only making cries muffled by her masters tongue. Jabba pulled his tongue out of her mouth and took his hand out from behind her head and began to comfortingly stroke her face. "Don't worry my lovely, when we get back to my palace we'll have plenty of fun." Jabba whispered as he stroked her face. He then released her from their embrace, but pulled her chain forcing her to lie against his belly. As she lied against his stomach Jabba's slime ran down her back causing her to be stuck against him again. Leia suddenly became tired from all that had occurred and fell asleep against his belly. As she slept against Jabba began to drool from the feeling of her bare skin against his causing him to drool with anticipation from the pleasure he was going to get from her body. For the rest of the barge ride back to the palace Jabba placed an arm on her shoulder massaging it and occasionally stroking her hair while his tail would stroke her bare legs while Leia slept during the entire journey. As Jabba petted his young sleeping half naked slave he would converse with his minions who were envious of their boss for being fortunate enough to be able to ravage such a woman. When they finally arrived at the palace Leia was awakened by by another one of Jabba's slaves who took her to a Harem room. Their Leia had her makeup and hair redone making her look the most beautiful she had ever looked. All the hairs on her body(except for on her head, eyebrows and eyelashes) was shaved off. The slave then applied a perfume that made her body more alluring she felt her body clench his tail around her stomach. After the slave was done some guards came into the room and escorted her to Jabba's private room. Leia tried pleaded to the guards to releases her saying she could make it worth their while but they ignored her and left the room. Finally the door opened and Jabba slithered into the room. "Well my slaves did an excellent job making you even more lovely. Now….I can enjoy ravaging your beautiful body." Jabba chuckled and took one hand and stroked down her face continuing down to her chest where he removed her bra. His other hand went for her skirts, and he through them both aside. Leia’s cheeks turned red. “Please…” The Hutt reached out with both hands, one grasping her buttocks while the other fondled her breasts. Jabba leaned in to her face and began to make out with her again, even as he kept his hands going. Leia moaned into the kiss, hopeless to defy the Hutt. Then the Hutt could not wait any longer. He swiftly forced his tail up, penetrating the princess, earning himself a long wail from her. He suddenly grabbed her rear with booth hands, holding her aloft, forcing her to wrap her arms around his neck for support. The tail pulled back, then slammed back in. "Ungh!" The princess grunted he quickly wrapped her smooth stomach up as her breats bouncing as as Jabba chortled. Her stomach was writhing her vagina was a perfect fit. The Hutt proceeded with his rhythm, back and forth, back in forth. She couldn't believe she was forced into her proper sex pose as he forced his tail in her vagina, which to her dismay made a her breath a soft moan of pleasure. Leia’s eyes rolled back as her master settled into a steady rhythm, holding and stroking her as his tail kept pumping her. Leia’s mind was blank as Jabba thrust happily inside her, but she couldn’t stay silent. Ugh I'm not uhhhhhhhhh" Jabba….Jabba…” Her body was limp now, swaying as the Hutt used her as he wanted. Her braid swung about her head and her perfect breasts slapped againt her master. She unconsciously lifted her legs, straddling the Hutt's fat stomach as he took one hand off her buttocks to stroke her back. She shivered in ectasy, shocked by the euphoria of the coupling. "You enjoy this as well, my lovely." The Hutt was inside the pliant princess again. She was better than any other woman he'd taken in his long life, and he was having such a great time already. "Give in to it. Give in to me. You belong to me. Love me..." The Hutt’s tongue flung itself out again, licking up Leia’s chest before forcing it past her lips as she moaned once more. He enthusiastically tongue-kissed the Princess as he kept at her, his fingers digging into her rear as her legs tightened around his bulky stomach. Then a few more thrusts, and Jabba reached his climax with a roar. And much to her surprise, Leia did as well. The Hutt smiled, pleased with his first night with the Princess. He yanked his tail out of her, earning himself another moan from Leia. He laid her down, surprisingly gently, across his bulk before nodding off. A part of Leia was horrified with what had occurred, but she realized that this was her life thanks to the death of her friends and she soon fell asleep as well. She remained by the Hutt’s slave, becoming more submissive and obedient every day. Every night he enjoyed the princess’ broken will and smooth body, and every night she shared in the pleasure. Category:Fanfiction